Feral
by lyran-wolf
Summary: "Before I had lived in Happy Forest. Before I had ever met Flippy. The suffering I had endured... My life when I was captured...I am Feral. And this...is My story..."
1. The beginning

"Momma! Momma!" The little wolf yelled throughout the thundering rain. Lightning crackled in the sky, fires starting throughout the forest. This always happened during the times before summer. The little wolf sat on the ground and began howling. Her older brother had escaped with her father, but she had been separated. The little grey wolf was abruptly stopped by the yank at her scruff, her mother running as quickly as she could through the forest. Her long legs carrying them far from the burning forest and into a cave. The little wolf wobbled and shook her head before looking up at the soaking wet one she called Mother. Her fur was white, eyes a gold color like the little wolf's eyes.

"It's ok Feral, I'm here now" She spoke a low murmur, trying to comfort her pup. The little wolf grasped her mother's leg, snuggling her face into her wet yet warm fur. Others soon came into the den, one by one, encircling each other in the warm enclosement.

"I'm sorry...but, we couldn't find the rest of the pups. Only Jackal and Windy made it through" They explained. Feral looked up at her mother, a terrible moan came from her before she threw her head back and let out the saddest howl that could have ever been made.

The young pup soon grew to an older age, the family moving to a more forested area. Living inside a house, she and her family moved into a small village, consisting mostly of wolves. Feral was too young to remember anything back then, the only memories she had was of her newest home.

"Put your coat on Feral, it's still too cold outside to be going outside without one. Its below zero out there."

"Aww when will it be 35 degrees? It should already be that...stupid weather" Feral complained with a frown on her face. She walked out of the kitchen of which her mom was preparing food and doing laundry, going over to the front door and digging around in the closet next to it. The wolf pulled out a purple snow coat, pulling it over her body and zipping it up before running outside into the snowy area. The lands was filled with bare hibernating trees, snow covering the once grassy grounds. Houses lined up in a huge circle. The little wolf spotted a white and black patchy colored wolf pup.

"Jackal!" She called before running over to him. The other wolf pup looked at her with warm blue eyes before a big grin plastered on his face. The two rolled around in the snow, laughing and growling as they play wrestled in the snow.

... ...

Jackal looked up from where they were playing, back towards the houses. "Hey Feral, look at that. There are strange people at our house." He whispered. Feral sat up and peered over to the houses. Looking at each other confusedly, they both got up and began to stealthily move back towards the house, climbing up onto the top of their small cabin, they looked down into the crowd of people and...soldiers.


	2. The invasion

"Get out of our village."

"You're not wanted here!"

"Your army has nothing to do with us!"

Wolves snarled at the army and the one standing in the front. The Tiger General. Feral and Jackal watched anxiously as he silenced them all.

"Please remember. You wolves were burned out of your forest. You have nowhere else to go...and if you don't help us, we will kill all of you" He said calmly. His words were like venom in everyone's ears. The wolves murmured amongst themselves before a shriek of horror sounded from one of the wolves. A cabin had been started on fire by one of the grunt soldiers, everyone gasped in horror, before trying to run and put it out. They were stopped by the sudden increased number of soldiers.

"Now I know there are strong and healthy warriors in this group. Bring them to me, or suffer the same fate as them!" He yelled in a roar, making everyone shrink together into a tight fitted crowd.

Jackal cringed. "Th-that was my mommy's house!" He began to cry, hearing the shrill yells of his mom as she and his father watched helplessly as their house was burned to the ground.

Feral couldn't stand it any longer. Her pulse was quickening, her ears twitching. Everything screamed at her in rage. Leaping off the roof, she could faintly hear Jackal scream for her to stop, but it was too late. The young kid took off at the Tiger General, her steps quick and silent on the soft snow. Sliding to a stop, she looked around for the nearest object before finding a piece of wood. She picked it up and flung it at the Tiger General in defiance of his so-called order. Now Ferals' aim was not the best. She knew that, but the board was light enough and big enough to hit the Tiger General on the leg, landing on his foot. Letting out a roar of pain he looked around to see who did that. His eyes fell on Feral whom struggled in one of the Grunt Soldier's paws by the scruff of the neck. He came over to her slowly, a voice screamed in the crowd. It was her mothers.

She leapt for the Tiger General, but instead of attacking him, she fell to her knees and begged for him to let her go. Shocked by her mother's plea, Feral felt like her mother didn't want to fight back. The thought occurred to the young wolf that maybe her mother's way was best. Just as she thought that, the Tiger General twitched his ear, tail twitching once, a gunshot was heard and a wail erupted from her mother. "Mommy!" Feral shrieked in horror, struggling even harder to get free, but to no avail. The Tiger General ignored her mother and grabbed Feral by the neck, lifting her up for everyone to see. She could barely breath, her are supply cut off at the neck.

"Listen to me...ALL OF YOU. Its shenanigans like these*jerks Feral higher* that will kill you all. Now either you give us what we came here for...or all of your fucking houses will burn to the ground" He snapped. Everyone gasped in dismay. Mourning could be heard throughout the crowds. Feral scratched at his hands with her claws, but to no avail. Her claws were still too small to have much effect on a gloved paw.

"Put her down" A voice sounded loudly from the side of everyone. The crowd went silent as did everyone else. The Tiger General turned his attention to this new onlooker.


	3. A fated reunion?

"Put down that cub. Or you're going to suffer." The wolf stranger stated. Feral strained to open her eyes, looking over to him. "D-a..." She couldn't speak the words she wanted to shout. Even if the Tiger General hadn't been there cutting her air supply off, she still would have felt like someone had squeezed the air out of her lungs. The person who had left her and her mother when she was three. The person whom had left for years up until now. He had finally come back. The person she most desperately wanted to see. Her father.

The General was silent for a moment before bursting into a laughing riot. The other soldiers joined in right after, all laughing at the silly loner who had no back up...

From the trees sprang animals in all black, startling the onlookers and soldier grunts. Like lightning they struck, silent as shadows they moved. Like live daggers they killed. In moments only a few grunt soldiers were left alive. The wolf who was the leader walked towards The General, his composure calm and silent.

"You come into these lands demanding help. You prey on the weak and take the strong in order to keep these lands quiet and watched over without a fuss. You sniveling coward. I'll say it once more. Drop that cub. Or suffer." He was but a few feet from him, extending his fingers, showing deadly black talon like claws. The Tiger General cringed at the warrior. Still holding her by the neck, he slowly reached into the back holster of his belt.

"Oh Ill put her down...right after you...DIE!" Rapid gunfire sounded off as he aimed at the wolf. Like a blurred shadow, he appeared in front of the General, taking Feral from him, he leapt upwards, a horrifying blood curdling cry sounded from the Tiger General, blood spurting from his wrist.

"MY PAW! MY PAWWW YOU MOTHER FUCKER! *moans*" Falling to his knees in the soft blood covered snow, his tail wrapped around him as he sat there in agony. The civilian wolves watched in silence as the shadowy wolf landed softly on the ground a good few meters away. He held Feral close to him, who's eyes were shielded from the Tiger.

"We'll be back...when come back, you'll be sorry...ALL OF YOU! You fucking mutts will all die by my paw. I SWEAR OF IT!" He roared before he limped off, his nub of a hand clutched tightly against his chest. The other grunt soldiers fell into a circle around him before making their way off.

When he had gone, everyone slowly made their ways back to their houses, saying their apologies to Jackal's parents. The little wolf pup climbed slowly down the back of the house again, before running over to Feral in quick haste.

"Feral! Are you ok!" He asked as he began fretting over his cousin. Feral was finally set down by the black wolf next to Jackal before the black wolf went over to Ferals mom. The little grey wolf was unable to actually respond, her mind was still in a whirl, feeling dizzy at the moment.

"Jackal!" His mother called. By the sounds of her voice, she had calmed down quite a bit, though sadness still clung to her voice. "I-it's family time...come home now" She called. Jackal was silent for a moment, looking between his mother and his cousin. Finally, he got up and ran over to his mom.

Still in a daze, she got up, remembering through the rush of thoughts that her mother had fallen by a gunshot. As she walked over to her, every step felt like it got heavier and heavier.

"F-feral. You...why did you do it?" Her mother asked, holding her chest. "My poor baby...why?" She asked in a pitiful voice. Feral looked at her mother in wide eyes, fear gripped her heart.

"Your heart was missed, just barely. One of my men will look at you." He spoke quietly and gently. His voice was soft with his mother, she had noticed. A moment after he spoke, one of his soldiers with a medical bag knelt near her and looked her over.

"Hmm...we need to take her inside where it's warm, you men, get me towels and a place to put her down"

Feral got up and watched as they all did their duties orderly without question. They were amazing. Such stealth and maneuvering. Of course she was speaking of earlier. Looking to her father, he had pulled his mask down much earlier, revealing a large scar across his face, a horizontal scar across his muzzle, and the last one over his left eye. He looked down at Feral with gold eyes, making her heart leap into her chest for a moment.

The black wolf stood up. "Come" He spoke quietly before walking towards the house after her mother. Feral followed him without question, all of them disappearing into the house.

((Ok ok...so...first off, I'm sorry if my writing switches up a couple times, *idk if it's happened yet..* but if it does, then I apologize! However, I hope you like my original character. ^_^ if you have flames, please present them nicely and explain your reasons for them. If you say it sucks, then why not just leave and never look back at this page again? Thank you for your patronage and goodbye! :D Chap. 4 will be out next weekend, for now, goodbye lovely peoples! ;) ))


	4. Born with it

The house was dark, only the soft moaning of her mother could be heard as the medical person took the bullet from her arm. Feral was told to remain outside in the living room, where she was alone, sitting on the couch in a blanket. A dark figure came out holding a candle. It was her father again. Kneeling beside her, his eyes could be seen clearly. A milky yellow color. "Let me see your neck" He asked calmly. Feral looked at him for a second, her brows knitted together in a rather angry scowl.

After feeling her sense of obedience take over, she lifted her head slightly, her fur was pushed to the side a bit, making her flinch at his touch, but let him do so, revealing dark purple bruises.

"Nothing's broken. You should be okay after a good night's rest." he explained before getting up. Feral kept her eyes on the ground, feeling badly about tonight, of what she had done. The emotions almost made her want to cry.

"...You were very brave tonight Feral. You should be proud that you stood up to someone like that" He comforted quietly. Ferals eyes opened wide in shock, tears dotting the edge of her eyes. Before she could look up at him, he walked back towards the room her mother was being treated in. Feral watched him go, before her eyes closed halfway again. Turning back around, she stared down at her feet once more. For a moment, everything went quiet. Nothing stirred, nothing banged. Feral gripped her blanket.

'I need to become stronger...I want to protect my mommy...' Her thoughts raced. Tail bristling slightly. 'and Daddy can teach me!' She thought to herself.

...*the next day*...

The day was a bit gloomy, light grey fluffy clouds covered the skies in a huge blanket, leaving no blue area to peek through. Feral sat on the tire swing as Jackal began to push her, the little wolf pups playing like nothing had happened.

Everyone else in the village worked hard together, helping rebuild Jackal's house, his mother and father receiving gifts from the others. They were grateful for everyone's kindness. The entire place was a pack orientated area, everyone looking out for one another. It wasn't like those sad everyone for themselves type of town. No. In some way or another, all were related and all loved and cared for one another. Their bonds were close, especially since the pack consisted of no more than 50 members or so. None were fabulously wealthy, and no one was ranked higher than the other.

"Hey! W-wait your pushing me too high Jackal!" Feral called, her voice trembling slightly. Jackal pushed one last hard one, sending Feral flying out of the tire. Letting out a yelp of surprise, she went flying across the air. "F-FERAL!" Jackal called, surprised by his own strength. Taking off over to her, he hurried as quickly as he could through the deep snow, but his steps were slightly weighed down in the soft snow, his stubby legs hardly giving him any type of ground at all.

Feral felt herself flying through the sky, feeling the sense of vulnerability. During mid air, something in the back of her mind triggered, her eyes widening in sudden realization, the little wolf flipped backwards, throwing her feet beneath her, she landed against the trunk of a tree, before leaping forwards. Jackal was awestruck by his friend, only able to watch as she gracefully avoided a nasty impact that probably could have split her skull open. However, as she landed, her feet tripped beneath her, sending her tumbling across the ground in a big fluffy black.

"Are you ok?" Jackal picked her up by the shoulders, shaking her like crazy. "Any broke bones? Rushing fluids? Blood?" He shouted. "Jackal please stop shaking me...Im gonna hurl" Feral stated in between shakes. "Huh? Oh sorry...man...how did you do that?" Jackal let go of Feral, who sat down, tail sprawl out to the left of her.

"Do what?" She asked, oblivious to what she just did. "That f-flip! I-It was amazing!" He shouted, his tail wagging excitedly as he explained. Feral only looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Towards the end of his spewing compliments, she grinned hesitantly, paw raised behind her head in embarrassment.

During this event, Ferals' dad had been watching them. Stepping out, he walked towards the in silence. By the time he had reached them, they had only just noticed when he was but a few steps away.

"Oh um...I'll see you later then Feral" Jackal spoke in quiet voice, slowly stepping away before taking off towards his home. Feral didn't want Jackal to leave. She still felt uncomfortable with him around. His quiet and serious demeanor was enough to intimidate anyone.

"h-hi dad" She said quietly after she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"That was quite a move you made there. You're a natural fighter by the looks of it. That's good." He seemed to be speaking to himself more than her, however, his compliments made her glow. Especially since they came from him. Her tail wagged softly a bit before she stopped it.

"Dad? ...is...is mommy gonna be ok?" She asked quietly, her voice soft. His slight smile disappeared at her question. The wound she had taken got infected and it didn't seem to be clearing up anytime soon.

"She's fine for now. Her body is not getting any better though. If she remains her she will die" He replied, feeling that it was honest to say she was ok right at the moment. Ferals face was filled with horror and shock. Definitely not something a parent should tell a child.

Guilt rushed over Feral, feeling it was her fault that her mother had gotten so bad. If she hadn't intervened, her mother would not have been shot. Her little body trembled as her memories came back from that time. A warm paw was placed on her shoulder. Her father. He was warm. The warmth of her father made her feel a sense of comfort she had not felt before, it was different from her mother. A sense of security made a hole in her heart fill up.

"Dad...I want to become stronger...so I can protect my mother" Her voice was surprisingly calm and focused. A sense of maturity seemed to surround her at the moment. Feral's dad looked down at her for a moment before standing up.

"...if you want to be strong. You must come with me"

((Whoo! Chapter 4 is finally up. :D It is a bit longer than the other chapters, mostly because I didnt want it to lag on for another chapter...she will be moving no? no. Idk yet. lol I wont spoil it I mean ;) enjoy as I get some r&r and draw lots of stuff. ))


	5. A lesson learned is a lesson deserved

Feral stared up at him in complete shock. "Go with you? Where?" She asked, her paws suddenly becoming warm with nervousness. Her father was quiet. "Come" He repeated before turning around. Feral watched him with innocent and curious eyes. Her face became solemn for a moment, a the air around them seemed desperately quiet. No wind made a sound, the sky even seemed to stop. Feral blinked once, her ears twitching as they always did when she wasn't sure, before running after her father.

"Wh-? What do you mean you're taking her?" A shocked growl sounded through the room of which Ferals' mom resided in. "She is MY baby. She is staying with me!" Her mother boomed, but just as she did, the female groaned before grabbing her chest. Letting out short raspy breathes, she laid back down in reluctant protest. "You can't take her. She's...all I have left..." Her mother's voice became quiet as she felt her emotions begin to rise.

Her father was quiet for a moment before coming up to her side. "Please do not think I am doing this because I want to hurt you. She needs to become strong. If you don't let her, she will only become a nuisance to everyone. You know how my family is." He spoke as gently as he could. Feral's mother looked at him with concern.

Feral had been listening outside the door to her mother and father quarreling over her. Her heart lurched at her mother's protest. A thick knot formed in her throat. The feeling of running away plagued her soul heavily, her eyes squeezed shut. Turning around, she walked down the hallway, as quietly as she could. Even though her steps were noticeable, her father did not take notice, for the howling of her mother was enough to keep him occupied. Opening the door, the light of the moon came in.

Standing in the doorway for the moment, Feral looked back.

"I'll show you I'm strong mama!" She whispered, before grabbing a scarf and charging out, her instinctive four legged run coming over her as she raced through the snow. Her tail making a circular motion as she moved, keeping her balanced on top of the snow.

"..oh Dagger. I just...Feral is different...she has shown no signs of anything like that." Her mother let out a deep sigh, her white fur which had been tainted by the splash of blood from earlier, still glowed with a white glossy shine. Her yellow eyes rested on Dagger steadily before looking down at her bed sheets. Her voice continued.

"She doesn't like to fight, she doesn't like to get angry. She's one of the kindest little girls I've ever seen. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Literally, she tried to make friends with the flies that flew around in our house" Her mom explained, a chuckle coming out during the ending part. It quickly turned to a hacking cough. Dagger kept his gaze steady. When she finished with her coughing she continued once more.

" If you take her now. She could lose all of that. Do you realize this Dagger?"

Feral slid to a stop, looking around. The town was small of course, it was a village, but there were parts of town that Feral never went down because of certain reasons. However, today she just didn't care. Windy could be mean to her all he wanted.

Suddenly, a black and white blur came at Feral before tackeling her.

"Feral!" He shouted. It was Jackal, her cousin and best friend. "What are you doing out here? Where are you going?" He asked, his voice showing the heaviness of breath he had. Feral looked up at him for a moment.

"Wait...what are you doing out here Jackal?" She asked, turning the tables on him. Standing there he looked at her for a moment before grabbing the little pack on his back.

"Here. My mom wanted to thank you guys for the dinner a couple of nights ago. With all the food from the neighbors you know...because of what happened?" He said quietly before handing Feral the cloth bag. Unwrapping it, a loaf of bread and cheese was inside of it. Feral's mouth watered. It was food. Something that was hard to get around here, especially since it was so hard during the winter. Feral smiled at Jackal, tears coming in her eyes. "Thank you Jackal!" She gave him a hug. "Here, I- I can't take it right now though...take it to my house, I'm going out"

"What? Why so late?" He asked. Feral looked at him for a moment before looking around suspiciously.

"I'm going to show my mom that I'm brave. I'm gonna go to Aunt Charcoal's house and take back my stick."

"What? Feral thats Crazy! she'll-" Immediately, Feral put her paws over his mouth, keeping him quiet.

"Shh! I know...but if I show her that I can go into a place like that and come back out fine, she'll be ok with me going" She whispered. Jackal looked at her, his blue eyes wide and sad.

"Please. At least let me go with you." He whined. Feral looked at his big puppy dog eyes. The grey wolf girl was going to say no, because she didn't want to put him in danger...but, she just couldn't.

"Oh geez...alright then. Come on!" She grabbed Jackal's paw and pulled him towards the direction she had been heading before he had shown up.

Feral's mom looked down at the ground. "...Amu...listen" Dagger pricked his ears. Amu went quiet. "Feral isn't here..." Eyes wide, Amu stood up from the bed, forcing herself to walk, only to be caught before she fell by Dagger.

"Please...Dagger. Don't make me stay here." She narrowed her eyes. "I want to help find her too." She added. Dagger looked at her. He felt sympathy for her, but knew it would be too reckless to take her along.

"I'm sorry Amu. " He helped her back to her bed. Amu pushed his paw away. "I won't faulter!" She staggered down the hallway, her determination as a mother sprang fourth. She wasn't going to lose her baby.

Coming down on all fours, she held her paw in which of the area she was shot, up close to her chest. She still had three legs. With those she could race across the snow.

Dagger stopped near the door and sniffed the ground, seeing Ferals' paw prints in the snow.

"...she went that way" Dagger looked up, the path leading straight forward, out of the village and down to the southern village. Amu's eyes widened. "We need to hurry..."She replied quietly, before the two raced off towards the village.

Feral and Jackal trudged through the deep snow, the wind picking up quick. Being so small, they could easily be blown over by it.

"I hate this way!" Jackal complained, holding onto the cloth pack with a huge amount of effort as he tried to keep his eyes open but failing to do so because of the wind power. Feral gritted her teeth before forcing herself to walk on. Jackal on the other hand began to dwindle. Looking back at him, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled, forcing him to keep on going. "Come on Jackal! Once we reach the ravine we'll be ok!" she shouted in the howling winds.

Feral kept going, pulling her cousin along, now regretting the fact she had taken him along with her. A sudden pull made Feral loose her footing before falling backwards. She let go of his fur tuft, sitting down back to back with him now. Jackal had stopped in his tracks.

"Aughh What is it now Jack-" A terrible moaning sound was heard. The howling in the wind...it wasn't just the wind. Something else was out there. Jackal scooted close to her. "F-feral...s-something is loo -lo..LOOK!" Jackal screamed as he pointed out into the darkness. Feral blinked for a moment before looking up, fear gripping her entire body as a giant monster came out of the trees.

Fangs as long as their arms, eyes as cold as ice yet hot red in color like fire. It was the beast of the old stories her mother had told her about. Longfang, the bear that had went insane.

"I thought he was just a legend!" Feral shouted before a pull on her arm forced her to run along with Jackal. It was hard in the winds, but somehow they had managed to as soon as Jackal dropped three days worth of food. The two ran on all fours, avoiding the large claws of the bear just barely, as they slammed down where they had once stood. Jackal was faster than Feral, taking the lead before leaping up into a tree, scrabbling through the branches.

"Come on Feral this way!" He shouted through the moaning wind and roars of the creature. Feral leapt onto the tree, her claws scraping against the wood, before she turned her head back to see the bear swiping for her. Her legs swung out of the way as Longfang's claws tore into the wood, scrabbling up next to Jackal who pulled her up the rest of the way.

Both were breathing hard as they sat in the tree, even that though didn't last long before the bear began to slam its paws into the tree.

Looking around, Feral saw a tree close to them. "Jump Jackal!" She shouted, pointing to the tree. Hesitating her cousin looked at the long drop down, the tree was a good eight feet away.

"Trust in the wind! Use the wind Jackal!" She shouted. Jackal let out a shrill cry as he leapt across the long distance, surprisingly, the strong winds were enough to carry his light body across to the other tree. He landed on it safely, on his stomach, but safely anyway.

Crack!

Jackal looked back at the tree Feral was standing on. Longfang was snapping it in half! Feral had lost her balance, falling onto her stomach on the branch, before looking up to see the insane bear roar with mock hatred as he forced the tree to snap all the way in half. Feral held onto the tree as it fell to the ground, but instead of the ground, the dark and wind revealed a ravine cliff, the tree sliding down into frozen over ice.

"FERAL!" Jackal shouted in shock. The little wolf pup scrabbled down the tree after the bear who took off to the branches where she lay in between. Shaking her head, she looked around, seeing herself caught between branches. Forcing her way out, she came out into the open, only to fall onto her belly again as she slid across the snow covered...ice.

Looking down, she saw the clear reflections of the ice beneath her paws, her eyes widened in fear as she saw the bear begin to walk out towards her. He was not like ordinary bears, you know, the modern day two leg walking bear that were small and about same size as her parents. No. In the area she lived, animals were more wild and lived more to the code of the natural world. Things were not like on the outside world of the forest she lived in.

This was one of the reasons why the Tiger General had wanted her pack members. They were wild and still untamed. Perfect candidates for soldiers. Feral was a bred fighter, but so was everyone else. Those who were of other species in the village were of very few, like Jackal's family. His father was a dog and his mother was sisters with Amu. He was a wolf dog pup.

Her family was not as wild as they once use to be. With the influence of the Tiger General, they had begun to wear clothes and began to walk on two legs, but not many sought to this, except for Ferals' father who did walk on two legs. Sometimes, she would do so, but found it hard to stay on her back legs so stayed on all fours.

Crack!

The ice cracking brought Feral back to reality as the bear got closer and closer. Sliding on the ice, she ran across the ice, her paws slipping here and there, but keeping her balanced enough to make it some distance across the ice.

Jackal ran to the edge of the lake, howling and barking madly to get Longfang's attention, but to no avail. Its eyes were only set on Feral as she scrabbled across the ice for the safety of land.

"DAMMIT! Why can't I be more useful?" Jackal began to cry, unsure of what to do.

"Jackal where's Feral?" A deep voice boomed behind him, surprising him. "U-uncle Dagger! Feral! She-she's!- " He had no chance to finish.

Crick! Crack BRRRK!

The ice caved in beneath the bears feet, but not enough before it could grab Feral, dragging her beneath the ice and into the freezing water.

"Noo! FERAL!" Her mouth howled. She raced across the ice, her developed pads on her feet abling her to cross it within seconds. Leaping into the cold water, her pain ceased as she entered the lake.

"AMU!" Dagger shouted. Runnin over to the hole where she, Longfang, and Feral had went into, he looked down into the hole. "AMUU!" He yelled.

Beneath the ice, the bear struggled to breath, kicking and thrashing. Feral swam up to the surface, only to be blocked by the ice. scratching at the ice, she tried to breakthrough, but slowly faded from conciousness.

Strong paws grabbed her before she could float away,

"I got you Feral. My sweet little girl" Her mother thought mentally. Feral's eyes were closed, showing signs of drowning.

Suddenly, something caught her foot. Amu struggled out of it, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a black shape came into the water...Dagger. Pushing Feral up to him, he grabbed her and hurried up into the hole, where he pulled Feral onto land.

"Feral!" Jackal yelled, running over to her side. He licked at her cheek, but she wouldn't wake up.

"feral?..." Tears were already stained on his face, only to be recovered by more as they came down his cheeks in streams.

He licked at her cheek, trying to wake her up. Dagger looked at the water. Amu had no come out. Was she stuck?

"Jackal, I saw you talking with Hiker. Do what he taught you. I'm counting on you" He commanded before he ran over to the hole, leaping back in.

"Wait!" jackal howled, only to do so in vain. The wolf pup looked down at Feral. His innocent eyes narrowed, before he wiped his tears away, pushing down on her chest area, he plugged her nose and breathed into her mouth, before doing so over and over again, until water came up, leaving Feral to cough and hack up the undesirable water. Her eyes caught Jackals. "You're OK!" He shouted, wrapping his cousin in a hug tightly, tail wagging.

"Where's my mother?" She ask calmly, still in a daze from the water. Jackal pulled back. No words needed to be spoken as he looked towards the hole. Feral's eyes slowly opened wide. She tried to go over to the hole, only to be held back by Jackal.

"Your dad is in there too!" He shouted. "Dont go Feral! Please!" He cried. Feral continued to stare at the hole, waiting...hoping. Pleading for her parents to be ok.

Seconds turned to minutes before her parents rose out of the water, her father taking in a huge breath, before dragging her mother to shore.

"Mommy!" Feral shouted, running over to her side. The white wolf was motionless. Feral began to cry as tears welled at the edge of her eyes.

Dagger immediately began to perform CPR on her as Jackal had done to Feral.

After a few moments of antagonizing in waiting, the white motionless fur rose before coughing and sputtering, blood coming out of her mouth along with it.

"Mom!" Feral head butted her mother softly, rubbing her cheek against hers. "Don't leave me mommy please" She cried. Amu took in a deep breath before relaxing. "Feral...my baby. I love you" She smiled at her. Feral hugged her. "I promise I won't ever do anything like that again. Please mommy I want you to stay here with me forever." She murmured to her. The white wolf smiled, a tear coming down her face.

"I love you to Feral" She hugged her pup close to her, the scene staying like that for a while. Dagger stood next to Jackal, giving them space.


	6. The Beginning of a Warrior's tale

It had been a week since the incident with the bear and ice. The extended time made Dagger feel a bit uncomfortable, but he would soon have to bear it. His gaze traced the rooms features of which he lay in. He lay on a bed made of hay which was only covered by a thin sheet. It was cold enough to see one's breath. Nothing else was in the room except for a small circular window near the outside wall. He had forgotten the poor living style of which his family had lived in. His heart went out to them, feeling guilty for leaving them here under the Tiger's reign. Well, at least now they were alright. He would continue to keep some of his warriors here for their protection. He knew some of them had families here, they could reunite with them now. From there on out, he would leave the rest up to them. Dagger had nearly forgotten what he was thinking about. Feral. It was going to be her seventh birthday today. The day she would be fully recognizing her true self. His daughter was just like him as a cub, for what her mother did not know, Dagger knew all too well.

"Eat up Feral, you need to get healthy again." Amu spoke a soft voice.

"Mom you should eat too" Feral countered, her little yellow eyes focused on her alone with concern. Her mother smiled at her, a soft chuckle rumbling in her throat. When Amu opened her eyes again, she saw something that shocked her slightly. Feral had dropped her spoon, rubbing her eyes with her small paws, tears coming down her face. However, she did not sniffle or cry, the tears simply came down her face.

"Ouch...mama, my eyes hurt, they won't stop hurting" She whined, shutting her eyes tightly, before she began to use both hands to rub her eyes. Amu grew shocked, her eyes grew wide in concern.

"Dag-" Amu went quiet. Was this what he meant? His blood lineage was coming through? No...she couldn't. It wasn't it. Feral was too nice, too innocent. Far too young to do anything like that.

Ferals eyes had suddenly started growing slightly darker, more of an orange color, swirling through the yellow like blood. The tears kept coming down her face before finally, they stopped. Feral blinked a couple of times. Looking around, her pastel colored vision became vibrant with colors unlike anything she had seen before. Almost as if smells had colors now, she could see them. It struck her with awe inspiring disbelief.

"Momma? Your eyes...their so pretty" She smiled at her. Amu looked down at her with a sadness that would never go away from that moment on, even with her smile. Feral looked at her mother with concern in her eyes, yet not for too long before her mother wrapped her in a hug.

"So are yours" Amu replied quietly. The little wolf pup was not sure of why her mother chose to hug her now. Of all times, it was rather odd, the only times she hugged her was when Amu was about to leave for a hunting trip, or something like that. Either way, the concern did not cross Feral's mind too long, feeling her mother just wanted to hug her. Feral smiled wrapping her short arms around her mother's neck in acceptance.

For a while, they stayed like that, before Feral let go, reminding her mother to let go.

"Im done eating, Im gonna go play with Jackal!" Feral shouted before running to go outside.

"..." The white wolf waited for a moment, awaiting what would come...before sadness overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut tightly. Nothing would be the same from this point on. No matter how much she wanted to deny it.

Feral ran across the snow, her paws carrying her across rather quickly, racing across the soft snow. Not far away, she saw Jackal playing with one of their friends from the village. The animal was lion named Petals. Her name was given because of the fact she loved flowers and had brilliant purple eyes.

"Hey guys" Feral called, the two of them looked at her, Jackal wagging his tail happily as he replied with the same words.

"Feral" Turning around sharply, Feral looked up to see her father standing behind her. He had a bag and other such things. "It is time to leave. Say goodbye to your friends" He said calmly. Looking at him with shocked eyes, she turned to see her mother behind him.

"Im sorry" Her mother spoke, her voice monotone, showing no emotion. Feral gasped, looking back between her mother and friends.

"b-but.." Feral shook her head, backing up slightly. How could she protest? Her mother had been hurt because of her over and over again. Because of her, she caused her mother pain. Like a plague...

"What? Your leaving?" Jackal was shocked, his eyes wide in terror. Feral looked at Jackal, her expression sad. Amu and Dagger looked at each other for a moment.

"Goodbye Feral. Do not worry...we will see each other again..." Her mother bent down and wrapped her in her arms once more. "I promise" She whispered. Feral felt the familiar tight knot form in her throat again, but this time there was no disappearing of it. She would feel it every time she thought about her mother.

"D-Do you really want me to leave mama?" She asked quietly, her voice so quiet it sounded as if it hurt her to speak. Amu was quiet.

"I'm sorry Feral. I haven't any choice. You must go with your father" She said sternly, letting all her own emotion slip from her voice.

Feral looked at her with a hurt gaze, before turning around. Her little heart shattered in her chest. The person she loved more than anyone, was letting her go.

Walking over to Jackal, she looked at him, taking in his appearance once more. The wolf dog pup looked at her with calm blue eyes. Unlike this sad moment, he merely grinned.

"Ah! Come on Feral we will meet again. We're bestest cousins right?" He was totally optimistic. Feral felt tears come down her cheeks. Jackal threw his arms around his cousin. "I'll miss you alot though" He spoke quietly. Feral hugged him back. "I will too brother" She replied, the two quietly remaining like that.

From the day Jackal was born, after the fire and flames of death that had taken many lives, Jackal and Feral were the only cubs that had remained in the small pack of their family. The others were 3 or 4th cousins, but Feral and Jackal's mother's were siblings, growing up together, they were more like brother and sister, through wolf ways, they were.

After the sad departure, the Feral and Dagger traveled great distances every day. For the first couple of days, Feral's pads had grown sore and bloody from the constant moving, her muscles ached and she whined constantly from the pain.

However, after the third day of her whimpering, Dagger stopped in his tracks. He looked down at her, his gaze narrowed down on her.

"You will never become strong if you have such weak emotions pup. I suggest you leave those behind from now on, because if you keep them, everyone will look down their noses at you. Where we are headed, your emotions are not what Master Sensei will accept." He explained in a calm voice. Feral looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of what she should say. When she found nothing, she stood up, even though she was tired.

'Emotions...make person feel weak' She thought to herself. The pain in her paws made her wobble slightly, but she kept going, staying on all fours for better balance and stamina.

However, her father corrected her. "No Feral, stay on two legs, no more four legged walking. You are no longer among your wild brethren." He explained once again.

All through the journey, her father corrected her this way and that, keeping her on her back legs and walking long distances a day. She was forced to train after the long day, keeping her exhausted, yet she slept for most of the night, getting up at dawn. Most pups her age would have died under such harsh treatment, but because of her father's bloodline running through her veins, the unique stamina and strength that became genetically stronger with each generation, she was a lot more capable than other wolf pups. Her muscles became slightly more toned, the year that stretched gave her strength and stamina, but she was still nowhere near the same power as animals that already walked on two legs. From walking on four legs all the time, her arms were stronger than those who walked on two, but those who walked on two legs had stronger back legs than her. She needed to train more, but just as she got used to her back legs, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Feral, we have made it"

The young wolf had grown slightly in the year it took to travel. Her mother had lived on the other side of the world, far from where her father had traveled. The distance was great , giving Feral time to grow and mature. Every day she missed her mother and Jackal, but she no longer cried and whimpered like she use to. Her pads had became harder from her traveling, and her clothes became small on her. She was in need of a change in attire, from the small purple jacket her mother had given her.

The appearance of the area was great. Training grounds stretched around the grounds, spiked poles that spun around a pole in which one could hit and train against scattered all around in one area, a smooth clear area where there must have been sparring. Dagger explained quietly about everything as he had done so many times before. Feral had listened every single time, taking in every word in case she would forget something. A large wall encircled the palace, where the warriors of which her father had trained with, stayed.

Eyes widening, she saw so many things, awe inspiring just by the sight. Soon, she would be training in this place as well.

As she gaped at the place, something from the side of her vision caught her eye as shadows slipped along the stairs, leaping up into the sky a great distance, starling Feral as they landed with soft thuds, two shadowy ninja on both sides of a tall skinny figure in the middle.

Dagger covered his left paw with his right, before bowing. "Greetings Master Sensei" He exclaimed unemotionally.

"Welcome back Dagger. I see you have brought a new apprentice?" He asked, eyeing Feral with deadly cold eyes. Though this old grizzled jaguar was fragile looking, Feral could feel a sense of power welling deep within his fur. Copying her father, she did the same.

"Yes. This is my daughter Feral. She wants to become strong, and I believe this is the place for her" He said calmly. The grizzled old tiger came over to Feral, his face coming right into hers. He looked her straight in the eye, his pale blue eyes seeming to look into her soul.

"...She has a good heart. hmm. something is locked away in her. However this will not faulter her. hmm..."

The tiger walked with a staff, dressed in a sash that draped over his left shoulder. He had a quiet looking expression on his face. Next to him, one of the warriors had stepped forward, very stoic looking. Her gaze was hard and cold, her fur the color of snow with black spots. She wore a short sleeved shirt with dark navy blue pants that ended just above her hocks, where wrapping covered her feet. Her paws held deadly looking claws that did not go slide back into her paws, giving off the idea that she was probably a hybrid breed between a tiger cheetah. Dark lines went from her tear ducts down her muzzle. Her navy blue eyes showing a tinted color where it was suppose to be white. Her serious cold eyes showing no emotion. This person frightened Feral.

"What do you think my friend?" The old jaguar asked. As the cat stepped forward, she looked to the Old master. "..." The hybrid did not answer at first, keeping quiet.

"Why don't you take this young one to her corridors Dagger? We shall meet together afterwards" The Jaguar turned, and disappeared into thin air, the same happening with the shadowy warriors as well as the tiger/cheetah lady, to Feral's relief.

Dagger looked down at Feral before walking up the stairs. The young wolf followed close behind, her mind racing with this new place.

((Well how was that? FINALLY! She made it ... xD hope you guys enjoyed so far? I don't think I will delve into this part too much, so after she has grown through the years, she will finally arrive at the army. Yay! Then I shall take in oc's *if anyone wants to be in this story of the army* ))


	7. Training

Feral was taken to a long room where rooms with sliding panels stretched all the way down to the other hallway, at least 20 rooms were present in this place. Walking to near the last of them, She was stopped and showed her room. It was small, only a bed was in it. However, the bed looked soft and comfortable unlike what she was used to. Looking at her father once more, he nodded.

"Sleep tonight, for tomorrow your training shall intensify more so than ever before." Dagger explained calmly. Even though his words were not what she wanted to hear, she still felt a bit of comfort in hearing his voice. As long as he was here, she felt she could handle anything...

Dagger watched as his daughter closed the panel behind her, letting her take in her own privacy and the fact she shared a room with no one this time. Little did he know, this was the start of her solitary behavior, only to excel throughout time.

Dagger walked outside, a cool breeze ruffling through his black fur. He looked up at the sky, his eyes reflecting the glare of the moonlight that shone down on his fur, fading it to a bluish tint. He stood at the top of the stairs he and Feral had walked up, the tireless stairs that tested his wolf pup of her will to climb them. He feared her legs were still not strong enough yet, however, he would speak of this later.

The black warrior stood there for a moment, before his eyes caught the glint of a a blue gaze below. Narrowing his eyes, they closed for a moment before he leapt off the high ledge, freefalling over a 100 feet from the air. Eyes opening at the last second, he spun his body around spinning horizontally, before landing on the side of one of the pillars, leaping off of there, he landed with a soft thud in front of the cat, his paw out in front of him as he let the phaze of the impact with the ground settle in his arms and legs before getting up.

The two exchanged glances before both walked off to a more quiet area. No words needed to be spoken between the two as they set off for the best and most isolated place where no one would hear them.

"Welcome my students" The old jaguar spoke without looking back at his two once known as apprentices. Dagger and Tora put their paw to their fist before bowing.

"I can see trouble in your mind Tora. What bothers you?" He asked, his voice old and throaty as he spoke, yet wise all the same. Tora looked up at him, her icy blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. The cheetah hybrid's gaze was serious as it always was, tough looking and deadly.

"I do not believe this child Dagger has just brought will survive the training methods we give her. Her legs are far too weak looking and her frame is small for her age." Tora shook her head as she spoke.

"All wolf pups have small frames at her age" Dagger argued, though his voice was calm.

"Even so, no wolf besides you have ever survived any of the training methods given to them. Its only because of your blood that you passed"

"My daughter also carries this blood in her. Do not forget that Tora." Dagger retorted, his gaze held on the cheetah hybrid.

"And so the lineage continues... A book should not be judged by its cover my friend." Master silenced both of them as he spoke. Dagger watched him carefully, seeing Tora bow her head.

"I am sorry Master. I just can't see what you can in this pup." Tora did not look up, instead felt a paw on her shoulder. "Only time will tell Tora. For now, we shall see how she does." The old jaguar turned, his tail snaking behind him as he took a couple of steps to his spot before sitting down.

"She will be in your paws for training." The old jaguar spoke.

Tora's eyes shot open. "But master you can't possibly! - " she was silenced by the rest of his words.

"Now leave me to rest." He spoke quietly before closing his eyes. Tora watched with a shocked expression before she turned her head, narrowing her eyes on Dagger. He stood there quietly, his eyes narrowed back at her. For a moment tension was in the air between the two, before both faded from their spots, disappearing from their Master's dojo.

Feral awoke the next morning to the banging of a drum. Sitting up, she rushed out her doors to see what was going on. Sliding open her panel, the other students were leaving, already groomed and ready for today's training. Feral gasped, rushing her paws over her fur, she smoothened it out the best she could, not really having to fret too much over it, other than a few frizzy loose ends here and there on her head. Standing like the others with her paws behind her back, she stood straight up, eyes focused on the wall in front of her. She was just in time too before the scary looking cheetah hybrid 'Tora' came walking through the lines.

Her eyes glanced over everyone, inspecting their clothes and such. All of them either wore black or purple outfits, except for Feral, who wore a small jacket that was much too tight to look like it was comfortable. The little wolf resisted the urge to pull it down any further, for fear it would tear.

When Tora came to her, she became extermely nervous, her legs began to tremble slightly, though she showed no fear in her expression. The lady smiled, seeming to find pleasure in her pain.

"Daisuke" She called, and from the two rows of children a little older than Feral, came one cat who was white and black striped, a tiger child. Feral had never seen a tiger before quite like him, believing they were either all blue or orange. This little guess was only because the tigers she had seen were from the Tiger army.

"Yes Master." He spoke, his voice obviously young and yet very disciplined. His eyes were a light blue, reminding Feral of her cousin back home. He looked to be a year or two older than her, his expression serious and cold. This boy wore one of the common black outfits, though on it a small design was hemmed into the material. It was small silver leaves that traveled up the front of it before stopping near the collar of the shirt. He had no sleeves, with bangs that hung down on top of his head. His eyes were narrow with slits, obviously he was no hybrid animal.

"Take her to find her uniform. She obviously is in need of it." Master had said. This suddenly made Feral feel even more self-concious about her looks, looking down at the floor, she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Yes Master." He nodded his head before looking at Feral, signaling with a chin thrust to follow him. Feral did as she was told without question, hearing Master Tora's voice behind her speaking of their training today and what they were going to do.

When they were a good distance away from them, Feral finally got a little courage to speak.

"So...is she..always so intense?" Feral asked quietly, not really meaning to offend Master Tora, even if she was afraid of her.

"Not always, most of the time I would guess so" The tiger replied, giving relief by the sound of his voice to Feral, feeling he was normal, even if he did not look like it earlier because of his cold stare.

The two walked in a bit of silence for a while longer before they came to the room where Daisuke began shuffling through the outfits, looking from them to Feral before throwing them to the side.

"You're so small compared to most of the students that enroll here. Forgive me if they clothes are a little big ok?" He asked as he kept on his determined search for the clothes.

Feral took off her jacket, shaking herself from the uncomfortable feel. Sitting down on the floor, she looked back outside, where it was starting to get warm out.

"You must be part of the De modernized families right?" Daisuke asked. "You don't seem to like clothes very much." He added, never taking his eyes off the clothes in front of him. Feral looked at him for a moment, confused. Memories of her father telling her that was where she came from, people feared it all together. A lot of people who were modernized were afraid of her homelands. She couldn't really guess why, finding it totally normal to live in an environment where you had to stay sub consciously aware 24/7.

"Yes. I suppose you are right. I do live in the less modern times...I didn't know that it was possible, but here you have to walk on two legs all the time-"

"-And wear clothes all the time" He added, flinging a huge 3x shirt to the side.

"Yeah...Daisuke...are you from there as well?" Feral asked, venturing to get to know this cat a little more. For a moment, silence slipped between the two before he finally answered.

"No. I've always lived in the more modern time. I never lived in a world where you fought for your life every day." He sounded almost as if he did know, though he said he didn't.

"O-oh.." Feral kept quiet after that, unsure if she should talk anymore.

A few more minutes passed before she heard him sigh. "Ok, I think I've finally found a good size for you" He gave her the clothes, and in a quick moment, she was wearing them, though the sleeves and ankles bagged down over her feet and hands, the shirt going below her waistline.

"...hold on. I think I know just the thing, wait here" He instructed, before rushing into the room beside them. Feral sat down on the ground, letting out a snort as her tail snaked to her left side in slight frustration. A moment later, the tiger boy came out again holding a little bundle of white bandage.

"Stand up and lift your arms for me ok?" He asked, more like commanded. Feral stood up and lifted her arms, just now noticing the tiger boy was a good foot taller than her.

"and...if you're wondering, I'm the smallest in my family's litter" Daisuke murmured. He smiled when he heard her gasp. "Yep! Daisuke the tiger is smaller than his brothers and sisters!" He was all cheeky about it, though Feral didn't mind. She smiled at him in return.

"Ok I think that will do it" He seemed satisfied with his work as he stepped back to look. Feral looked at her waist to see a white bandage around it, keeping her pants and shirt up at the same time, while on her ankles it did the same thing.

"Hold on, one more thing" He leaned over and with a knife, he carefully cut the fabric around her arms, slicing it with such precision, the fabric did not have any loose ends. He then sewed it up around the arms so that it would not tear away on its own, in other words hemming it up.

It was strange. Feral wondered why he was so good at all of these things, was he a momma's boy? In touch with his feminine side?

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?" She was almost afraid to ask him, though it kept nagging at her.

"H-how are you so good at this?" She asked.

"My mother used to teach me these things when I was younger, saying we needed to learn in case of any type of emergency with our clothes. If we got older and had a rip, we wouldn't need to go to the markets or anything just for a small tear. Plus...my sister's had no interest in it, so she taught me instead. I didn't mind. It was a lot of fun" He explained as he hemmed up her shortened sleeves.

Feral blinked once, wishing her mother would have taught her things like that. She knew she was only 8 years old, but still. She envied Daisuke.

"Ok well, looks like your good to go now...I just now realized, I never knew your name." Daisuke asked, a question mark suddenly on his face. Feral smiled, feeling happy that he asked her for her name.

"It's Feral." She replied.

"Feral huh? Well then, we should get back to the group now Feral. If we're lucky, we've just missed introduction and should be heading straight into training." He explained. Feral looked at him with a soft gaze.

"Ok then Daisuke." She replied, before the two headed out for the training grounds.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up. Get lost on the way?" She asked, though her cold gaze was directed at Feral. Those eyes. They were like they rejected her entire existence. It made the little wolf feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry Master. It was hard to find a size that fit" He said quietly. Unemotional. Cold. His voice had changed completely from before. Feral watched him once more, the feeling that the person she was talking to earlier had changed, as if he were gone once more. Feral looked down at the ground, hear ears folding close to her head.

"Go join the others. You have much to catch up on" She explained, before turning and walking forward. Feral felt Daisuke look at her. When the tigress hybrid left to the front, Daisuke turned and smiled at Feral.

"Let's go then Feral" He smiled at her, giving her once more the relieved feeling she had before. Maybe one day...she could be like that. Feral did not see Daisuke as a romantic interest, as she was only 8 years old and he was 9 1/2. Through the years, they would be more known as best friends, siblings almost as close as they were.

As they began to run their five mile hike, Feral fell behind everyone else, being last in place on everything. When it came to places to jump over, they were always too far for Feral, often either barely making it over by a sliver, or falling to the ground. Master Tora seemed to glare down on her every time she failed, obviously seeing what she was talking about the night before with Dagger and Master Sensei, was correct. Feral watched as everyone climbed a wooden wall that was ten feet high, using their long hooked claws to grapple the walls easily. All of the students were some type of cat, jaguar, panther, tiger, ocelot, and domestic cat. Things like walls were easy for them. After all, they were cats with claws built for this.

Becoming determined, she scored her claws into the walls, but try as she might, she couldn't get a grip like the others, whose claws were hooked and sharp. Feral felt frustrated, grabbing onto a rope, she began to haul herself up, using the strength she had in her arms. Surprisingly, she was able to grapple up the wall quickly, however at the top, two of the students looked down at her with gleaming evil eyes. They didn't like her at all. She was different from them. She needed to be taught her place. Grabbing the knot where it was tied, they cut away half of the rope, before it ripped on its own from the weight of the person on it. Feral grasped the wall with her paws, scrabbling with her feet, trying to get a grip. It didn't work however, as she lost her grip and fell.

A paw reached down and grabbed her, breaking her fall.

"Daisuke?" Feral looked up to see him looking down at her.

"Come on!" He growled, pulling her up after him. The two hauled themselves over the wall of the boards, before huffing and puffing.

"Are...are you alright?" Daisuke huffed. Feral was too out of breath to respond, only nodded her head. "What is up with ...your claws?" He asked. Feral looked down at her claws, they were still small nubs, not very sharp yet because of her young age. A late bloomer in other words. Feral wrapped her tail around her looking down at her claws.

"Try flexing them." Daisuke encouraged. Feral stretched out her claws, the folds of skin that covered them almost clear to the point released black hooked claws.

"What the?" Feral looked down at her paws in surprise. "My claws...their..." "Sharp?" Daisuked asked in a rhetorical way. A smirk was on his face. "Come on. We're gonna get left behind" He explained before jumping up and running after the others.

Feral spread her hands out, sheathing the claws once again. Why did her claws do this? It was not a wolf ability to cover their claws. She would have to ask her father if she ever had the chance to see him again.

2 years later.

Feral age 8, now age 10.

Daisuke age 9 1/2, now age 11 1/2.

After the long endless days of training, Feral's body became stronger and more toned, her soft innocence in her eyes remained, but her claws and legs became stronger, however, she was still known as the weakest link in the temple, unable to prove herself anytime soon. Many did not know she trained when everyone was still asleep. She practiced with throwing weapons, running as much as she could until her legs gave out, doing everything that she could think of to get stronger.

She practiced on the spiked poles that moved, perfecting her reflexes, though they were slow in the beginning, they were getting far more greater with every day she practiced.

A pair of eyes watched her during the long nights, Master Tora, who did not believe she could make it, began to see with her own eyes her improvement. The only bad part was, since she would practice during the night on her own, she did not get much sleep and appeared to be weak during the daytime, much to her dismay. The cheetah/tiger hybrid never spoke to Feral, never encouraged her, but was always watching.

Today, was the day everyone had one day off, seeing as it was a holiday. Hopefully, today was the day she could see her father. Feral had prayed that he would come back once more, seeing as he would come back only once a year. Each year she had failed to show him her progression, but this year was going to be the best year because he would see her growth. She was still not the best, but she could try. She would show him when he returned.

Since the first day, Daisuke had stuck to her side every day, always keeping her safe and watching out for her, except for today that is. He was going home to visit his mother and father and siblings. However, Feral could do no such thing. Her family was not close. Her family, was all on the other side of the world. She would spend this festival alone...that is unless her dad was to show up. Even with her optimism, the young wolf couldn't help but feel maybe he wouldn't come this time, but later on during the year. Maybe x-mas or something. Letting out a sigh, she turned and left her room.

Walking through the hallways, Feral did not realize some of the students had not left, either because they didn't want to go home to their families, or their families worked in the temple.

No student cared for Feral, in fact many attempts had lead to wanting to get rid of her, but all failed because Daisuke was there to protect her. Today was their only chance to get rid of her. The ring leader, a panther female followed by an ocelot and a jaguar, watched her closely as she walked by. For a moment, the Panther named Tawny gave her a cold stare, the one that Feral could never get used to. Everyone always looked at her like that, which pissed her off to no end, but could do nothing about it.

"Hey stop" The Panther called. Feral stopped, an ominous wind blowing between them.


	8. No Backing down

Some things were not true. It was impossible for Daisuke to always be with Feral. During those small moments, those chances, the other kids that found pleasure in her pain often attacked her. They were older and more experienced than her.

Feral was not weak though. She was gifted. Something that they envied, and hated. To them, she was different. Not just her breed, but the fact everything she did made them hate her more. Being young, she had no idea the pain that hurt from being emotionally scarred by their words. From the time she came up until now, a deep anger had been welling up within her, something that made her heart ache. It was painful, but she never told Daisuke. She would sometimes tell him some of her problems, but most of them she kept secret. The real secrets she would keep from him, hurt her the most. Feral was a very sensitive child. This was what made her weak, and strong.

She held every word everyone said to her, and kept them within her mind, out of reach of others, but in total sight of herself. No matter how much she wanted to forget them, they came back on her like nagging flies, trying to eat her alive.

*Thud*

Feral fell to the ground, felled by the kick from the panther female. Her teeth clenched together tightly as the others snickered at her pain. The panther was the worst. She laughed in her face, coming up close to her.

"Your life is such a nuisance. Your own father doesn't even like you. He's not here now because he doesn't want to look at such a disgrace. Your own mother gave you up so easily, glad to be rid of you."

Feral kept her eyes trained on the ground, shadows enveloping her face. She lay there motionless as the panther spoke her treacherous words. They were not ones she wasn't use to.

*flashback*

"We know you had an ugly mother because you're hideous and weak. It's so wrong that your even here now. Nobody even likes you so why do you even stay here? Daisuke only pity's you because your such a weakling."

"Weak"

"Bitch"

"Leech"

"Brat"

.*flashback end*

_*"...everyone...everyone hates me. If they hate me so much...why don't they kill me? ... ...they can't. I won't let them...I'm tired...I hate them back. If my hate is stronger, maybe...maybe if I became cold...I'm tired of listening. I'm tired of pleading, tired of BEGGING!"* _Feral's mind made no sense, everything was coming at her in jumbled format, though it made sense in her mind...

To become numb...one must become cold.

The panther and the others kept laughing, nagging at her, beating her down in every way they knew they could.

"I hate you..." Feral snarled in a low whisper. This made the girls go quiet. The leader stepped forward, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and pulling her up off the ground with one paw, purposefully leaving her claws unsheathed and puncture her skin. Feral made no sound, no movement, as if the searing pain in her neck fur made no difference. Maybe it didn't. Being bullied constantly under surveillance of everyone was what made her feel numb to the familiar pain.

"What was that whimpering little mutt? Do you want to go home now? That would be best-" The panther had looked to her friends, a grin spreading on her muzzle as she made fun of Feral. When she turned to face the wolf girl, her face suddenly turned pale. Her expression had seemed like she just saw death itself. The girls looked at her curiously for a moment, unsure of what was going on.

"What's wrong Claire?" One of them asked, concerned for the panther. No matter how much Claire tried to turn away, to look away, her eyes couldn't leave Feral's, like a deer in headlights, her eyes were wide and her pupils small. The panther's ears were pinned back close to her head to the point they didn't even look like she had any in the beginning. The paw that was still holding onto Feral began to tremble.

"I said I fucking hate you." Feral growled. Her voice vibrated in her throat from the growl that was added into it. Her once calm voice became almost demented sounding as she reached up and grabbed Claire's forearm. Her hatred was fueling her strength as she began to pressure her arm, though this wasn't enough to make her let go, Claire grunted and clenched her own teeth from the sudden grab.

"G-guys!" Claire breathed, before the others came at Feral.

However she was calm, her eyes began to glow a hue of orange in the light of the day, expression non-changing. It was cold, completely different from the Feral before. Her eyes were hardened and crisp, her aura spilling out, crying for the reek of blood, the cries of pain that were yet to come.

Feral forced Claire to let go of her by sheer force, sending the panther into the wall behind her before using a palm strike to one of the other's face, blood splashed everywhere, and a dash onto Feral's face. Her eyes were hidden by the bangs of her hair, giving away nothing of her emotions.

As quick as this happened, she dodged the next one's punch, letting it hit the other girl before driving an uppercut into her gut, letting her fall to her knees.

The last one was on her knees, pleading for Ferals' mercy.

"I-Im sorry! Pleaaase don't hurt me!" She cried.

Feral narrowed her eyes, sheathing her claws. This wasn't worth it. Her pitiful cries fell on deaf ears.

A sudden force moved behind Feral before her arms were locked behind her back, before the girl who was crying a moment ago raked her claws across Ferals' throat. Letting out a sputter of shock, Feral growled, struggling against the Panther's hold. Claire struggled to hold onto her as the other girls who were wounded moments ago started in again, slamming punches into her face, gut, and kicks to her shins.

_**I will turn off...**_

Feral was numb still, the claws raking her face and body, tearing at her clothes, blood streaming down her face and from the various wounds on her body. Her expression however showed stone calmness.

_**I will shut down...**_

One of the girls slammed a fist into her gut so hard, it forced her to let out a gasp, knocking her out of wind. Cringing, Feral tasted the irony wetness of the blood that welled up in her mouth, streaming out of the sides.

_**Not because I want to, but it seems I need to...**_

Feral let out a snarl before her fangs sank into the shoulder of one of the girls who attacked next, forcing the girl into a screaming fit as fist rained down on her head. Feral however didn't let go, spinning around, this shocked them badly, her strength had improved over the years, greatly, though going unnoticed. This knocked Claire off guard as she was used as a battering ram, slamming her back into all of them with Claire still there, Feral was able to get her arms free while at the same time, knocking them backwards.

Feral came at them with a flurry of punches, the dark bruises on her body, the cuts and knots that formed on her head and streamed down her body had been ignored. Her punches were hard and merciless, silencing the girls into fetal positions. Even as they pleaded for mercy, Feral was aware of their own 'mercy' towards her. She went no further, leaving them curled up in their blood heaps of fur.

"... ..." After every back washed lie and evil word that had spoken, Feral wasn't going to take it any longer. She would shut the world out, and no longer care what people thought of her. They were words after all. No more pity would delve in her mind. She now understood why people were attacked, because they didn't fight back.

Feral walked away, her gait looking as if she had done nothing, though her fur held crimson streaks, bruises were visible along her body, knots formed on her head. When she had came far away from them and out of sight, she found herself near a brick wall at the lowest surface of the temple. Trees shadowed over head of it, giving a very dark look to it. Leaning against the wall, she slid down the side, before falling over onto her side, the blood streaking across the wall. She lay on the side of her face and body, her eyes slightly glazed from exhaustion and pain. Everything now came at her as she lay there in her own blood, though something caught her eye.

*boom! clapclappaclappaclappa*

Green, white and blue colors sparkled in the sky. The fireworks for today's festival had begun. Feral watched them quietly, though her mind was contemplating something to herself.

_"...In this world, filled with bad mouthed people. I must ignore their lies. I know the truth, and they do not. I know who I am...I know what I am...nothing can change me. If I don't like myself...I must change myself...If I don't like people...I must ignore them. If I want to live without regret, without shame, I must not let myself delve in these worry thoughts of what I did. In that case, I must do so with what my mind tells me to do so I won't regret anything..."_

Feral closed her eyes, too exhausted to even think anymore. Gleaming eyes watched her with vivid interest.

_"She has become stronger than I anticipated..." _Master Tora thought to herself. Stepping down next to her, her tail curled at the end. She had finally been proven wrong. Dagger, and Master Sensei had been correct. The only reason she had doubted Feral, was not because she was of wolf blood...but because she was Amu's daughter and not of her own kin. Master Tora had loved Dagger, but he had fallen for Amu, someone he had grown up with, though she was of different decent. A sort of, Romeo and Juliet story if you will. Tora had hatred for Amu, jealous of the fact she had Dagger's heart and not her. She hated Feral before she even knew her, but now that she had watched this young pup grow, she saw more and more the child her father had been when he came to this temple. The boy who had been raised and adopted at the age of ten when his family had all died. He had moved away from Amu during this time, and he and Tora were the closest pair of any group. However, he had matured alot faster than Feral, maybe it was because his family had died, but whatever reason, he had been the one to help Tora out of her own sadness. She had lived at the temple her entire life. Knowing nothing else, she began to realize, that this pup, even though she fought, she did it because of her love for her family. For her own self worth.

She was far more intriguing than Master Tora had given her credit for. ... because of this new reason, Tora decided to help this child from that point on. Kneeling beside the wounded child, Tora rested a paw on her shoulder. This aroused Feral, surprising her into a sit up position by instinct, however this caused her pain, before she cringed and leaned back on the wall.

Feral gazed at Master Tora with a look of surprise and yet pain. Pain because of her physical condition, and surprise because this was the last person she suspected to be here.

"You are strong...but rash. You act only on instinct instead of thinking your actions through."

"..." Feral didn't respond, either it was because she didn't have the strength to, or she simply didn't want to.

Master Tora stood up, her gaze still on Feral. She crossed her arms, fireworks shooting off behind her and giving her a silhouette of her body. "It is all a mental act. Strength can only go so far through milk and meat, working out. Your strength will never truly come out naturally if you do not think."

Feral looked at her with a confused look. Master Tora only smirked in response to this. Her tail snaked behind her.

"Think weak. If you think of the most wimpiest thing during a fight, and are able to overcome that, naturally, you will become stronger." Master Tora explained. For a few moments, there was silence, before she turned and began to walk away. She walked casually, before disappearing into thin air. Feral was quiet for a long time, before she looked up at the fireworks once more.

"..." Feral closed her eyes, letting sleep take hold of her.


	9. Its time you knew the truth Daisuke

The next morning, Feral found herself in her bed, bandages covered her right eye, her neck, and various parts of her body. Before she knew that however, she sat up, only to let out a groan of complete agony from the pain. When she felt the familiar feeling of tightness from something wrapped around her arms and legs but in different places, she finally noticed the white bindings that were slightly soaked in blood. Inside of them, she could smell the powerful herbal medicine. Feral let out a sigh after she realized she had lived last nite's terror. She barely could remember the events that upheld. All she remembered seeing was the blood…and fear on their faces…would they treat her any different? Or would they keep on with their torment?

"Finally away huh?" A familiar voice called. The young wolf looked up at her doorway as a person stood in it, silhouetted by the sunlight that glared in from the windows of the other room. The sliding door that led to that room had been left open, the rays blinding Feral, yet shining on her body and eyes, giving her gaze a glowing effect. Blinking in the sunlight, she for a moment thought it was her father, only to be proved wrong as the familiar white and black striped cat came walking in.

"Daisuke!" Feral grinned at him. When she tried to move, she was caught by the sharp pains of her wounds. Clutching her right arm, she curled slightly under the pain.

"Wait don't move around so much" Daisuke exclaimed, coming over to put his paw on her shoulder. Feral took in sharp inhale, trying to catch her breath. The white tiger boy looked at his friend with complete concern, hoping she was ok.

"…who did this to you?" Daisuke asked, his eyes narrowed in complete seriousness. The look scared Feral, unsure of what he would do if she told him.

"It's nothing. I just fell down some stairs. That's all" Feral murmured, keeping her eyes off of him, unable to look her own friend in the face. She wasn't scared of making him hurt those other girls, but she was tired of depending on him. In a way, those girls were right. She depended on him way too much to always be there to protect her

Daisuke knelt beside her, coming to eye level with her. His voice was calm and serious. "Tell me. I know something happened." His eyes went down to her neck, a line slit across it yet hidden by a bandage. "You don't get scratches like that…from falling. Don't lie to me Feral" Daisuke demanded, though his voice sounded hurt from her not telling him the truth. Feral pinned her brows into a slightly angered look. Raising her hand up, she knocked his paw away as if he were a fly.

"I'm tired of being weak! I'm tired of always depending on you!" Feral snapped, glaring at Daisuke. Taken aback by her sudden hostility, Daisuke tripped over his own tail before falling on his rump. Feral's eyes widened in shock, however they narrowed once more.

"I don't want to depend on you anymore. How will I get stronger on my own if you're always there to protect me before I can protect myself?" Feral didn't want to do that anymore…what if there was that one time and he got hurt? She would never be able to forgive herself.

Daisuke looked at her with a sad gaze. Closing his eyes for a moment he reopened them with a cold glare.

"Fine. If you don't want me around any longer then fine. I won't be your friend either!" He jumped up and glared at his now ex-best friend. The wolf's eyes glistened with pain slightly, before she looked away. "Then leave…Daisuke" She murmured.

"…" The tiger turned away and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him in anger. Feral stared down at her blankets, two small streams came down her face.

After a few more days, she was up and walking again. Unfortunately, she had no time to really recover. Her Master did not approve of rest for she figured it was just time she could do by getting back into her old habits. Feral found no let up on Master Tora's training. The only thing that had changed, was the fact she was picked on by Tora more than before. It irritated her to no end, but she could do nothing about it.

Day turned to weeks and things were still sour between Daisuke and Feral. On the good side of all the wreckage that had been caused, was the fact the other students had stopped picking on her...instead, they feared her. Most of all, out of the students, was the four that had nearly killed her. They no longer made any eye contact with her or came near her. The rumors had spread about what happened by the obvious, leaving her with absolutely no friends anymore. Daisuke no longer spoke to her, keeping his word about not being her friend anymore. Feral felt more alone than ever without her father, her mother, her cousin and friend there to comfort her.

When the day waned to evening, all of the students retired to their barracks, except for two.

Slipping out of her barracks, Feral walked out casually, as if she were headed to the bathroom. No one guarded them at night, for the older senior warriors guarded along the walls of the temple, only a few walked the inside of the walls, Master Tora directed them all. Besides all of the guards, no one really figured anyone would sneak into their territory, but they were always ready.

When she was out of sight, Feral walked along the stone walkway that led from her barracks along the sides of the huge place. The walls were made of grey granite bricks, reaching about 5 feet into the air from where it met the ground of which people walked along.

Running her paws along the smooth gravely surface, she leapt up onto the top of the wall with ease, her couple years of being here in this tough environment made her legs strong, her body tough, and her claws sharp. Along the bottoms of her pads on her feet, there were scars that covered them, all from training to be stealthy. Along her arms bruises and scars covered her arms from the constant punching and blocking against the wooden training dummies that moved when you hit them.

Letting out a sigh, she stayed crouched on the wall, looking down at the ground. Her eyes gazed down at everything, the barracks, the guards, the grass, ground…the sky.

Her eyes glowed a faint hue of orange and yellow, staring up at the moon. She yearned for the warmth of her mother's hug. The sweet songs she had used to sing her to sleep every night. Feral began to howl. The howls were sweet and smooth, for all wolves always sang. Her talent was common for wolves.

It was not common for wolves to sing with words when they sang though, for words were so little compared to the emotions that could be heard in a single howl. The lullaby songs her mother sang were mere things that she was taught when they tried to modernize her pack, all of the modernizing had happened before Feral could remember.

Feral let her heart sing for her, the emotions of missing someone sang clearly. One did not need words, only to listen. Her voice rang throughout the night sky, though it was sad, it was a melodic tune, new to the air, but soothing to listen to. For Feral, she felt all her emotions come out at once. She knew she was alone now. Her father wasn't returning. He probably never would. She was a lone wolf now.

Daisuke had followed Feral shortly after she left; wanting to know where it was that she was 'sneaking' out to. His footsteps were quiet, the same as hers', following was easy. She didn't suspect a thing, though she would look over her shoulder once and a while.

When she came to a stop, Daisuke crouched behind the spine of the roof, peering out over the top. His icy blue eyes glowed a bluish hue as he watched her. Quiet not to make a sound, he watched as she leapt up onto the ledge of the wall, taking a few steps along it, as if determining on something. The fall scared Daisuke thinking she might have been deciding whether or not to jump. It brought him relief when she crouched down. Letting out a small sigh, he continued to watch her.

"What are you doing?" He muttered underneath his breath. All of the sudden, she began to hum before a smooth howl began to come from her. Daisuke continued to listen, before a pang of pity came through the gut of his stomach.

"She misses her mother." A monotone voice came. Daisuke whipped his head around to see Master Tora crouched near him. She covered his mouth when he tried to gasp and speak, silencing him while also reminding him that they were undercover. Blinking he looked back at the little wolf.

"Come with me Daisuke." Master Tora stood up before sliding down the side of the roof. Daisuke glanced at her, before looking down at the little grey wolf once more before following.

After a few leaps and walking later, Master Tora had lead Daisuke out into the secret place she and Dagger had taken before. Several moments went by between the two without talking.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Daisuke asked.

"Feral's mom is very ill. She hasn't recovered since her daughter left. It turns out she won't be able to recover from it. The illness is too great." Master Tora spoke softly. "Feral's father will be here tomorrow to get her. This will be the last time Feral will get to see her mother…"

Daisuke was shocked by the sudden details of knowing about Feral. It almost felt wrong to be talking about it…but he couldn't help himself from asking.

"How did she come to be so…ill?" Daisuke asked. Master Tora closed her eyes. The only way she knew this was from Dagger. He and her told each other everything, even if they didn't seem to be the best of friends on the outside.

"…Before Feral had come here, she used to live in a small village. It's very poor and little to eat and very dangerous to live in."

"Dangerous?" Daisuke asked.

"From where Feral comes from, all of the animals are from very dangerous lines of combat type animals. The wolves are the most dangerous. Even their babies have talents that are locked away subconsciously. Only under life threatening situations are they able to show true talents."

"What?" Daisuke asked once again, unsure if he had heard right.

"So Feral…is a born fighter?"

"There is no denying it. There is a difference between Feral wolves and Modern wolves.

"Modern wolves?"

"Yes. Modern Wolves that are born from more evolved lines do not have this trait, and lack any strength or stamina that would make them stronger than other modernized creatures like you or me. Only very few animals do. Those that are, are often found in small tribes like hers'. The bad part to this is…they do not live as long as a modern person. Most usually die around their mid 30's or 40's."

"So Feral die young?"

"Not necessarily…she is…a half breed."

"Half breed?"

"That was just her mother's wolf side. Her mother is pure wolf…but her father is a half breed. He is a panther and wolf hybrid. He comes from a long line of warriors as well…but his are completely different." Master Tora seemed to trail off. Daisuke looked at her.

"Anyway…you wanted to know about her mother…" Daisuke let out a sigh, though felt like he was cheated out of knowing something dark and secretive…he kept quiet and listened.

"Well, because of her bloodlines, the Tiger Army sought after them. They were going to burn down her whole village if they didn't cooperate. Well, Feral was the first to object."

"Feral?" Daisuke was shocked. The friend he thought he knew would never have been rebellious to higher ups. She always ignored the bullies and hid her face when they bothered her. He guessed she must have grown a long fuse since then.

"Well because of this, the Tiger General was going to kill her…only to be stopped by her mother. Well, no one ever talked directly to the General. He gave the order and she was shot. Things happened and luckily in time her father saved the both of them."

Daisuke had to contemplate a bit on what he was told. Though she continued on with what happened afterwards during a blizzard with a bear and ice. How Amu had became sick after saving her daughter. Feral had a lot more going on than he thought she did. The reason she didn't want him to look out for her anymore was not because she wanted him gone. …it was because she wanted to be stronger so she could save her family. So she wasn't looked down on anymore. He had made a grave mistake. All of it was because he thought she didn't like him anymore…how foolish was he.

"…Listen…she's stopped singing..." Master Tora narrowed her eyes, her ears moving this way and that.

"GET DOWN!" Grabbing Daisuke she pushed him to the side before deflecting a small throwing blade that was hurled at her. Evading the blades, she came into hand-to-hand combat with three dark shadowy figures. Struck by fear, he tried to struggle to his feet before he tripped once more, only to be protected by heavy paws, blood staining his cheek.

"Go Daisuke now!" Master Tora snarled, using her foot to push him. Lurching forward, he took off as fast as he could, hearing the snarls and roars of his master as she fought behind him. An alarm was sounded throughout the temple area. The warriors on his side all leapt from their barracks, racing out to attack these shadow nin as they came in from all sides.

Daisuke raced across the stony path with the tall walls, looking for Feral. "Feral!" Daisuke cried out. There was no answer.

Leaping up onto the wall, he skidded to a stop, looking around he wasn't sure where she was. "FEr-"

"Ouch let me go!" A shrill cry was heard from below him. Peering down into the brush, he saw Feral running on all fours out into the training grounds.

"Feral!" He shouted again. The little wolf looked up at him. Leaping from his spot, he glided down towards the training grounds falling at least 50 feet through the air. He nor anyone else of his level ever tried it before, however he was on a whole other level.

Sliding down a slanted roof, he spiraled before landing on all fours on the ground next to Feral.

"Whoa how did you?-"

"Come on we gotta get out of here!- Lookout!" Daisuke pushed Feral out of the way of an incoming blade, only to have his right ear nearly cut off.

"Ah!" Daisuke held his ear, even though it hadn't been completely torn off, a slit was made halfway through it. Blood streamed down the side of his face.

"Daisuke!" Feral let out a cry of terror. However, their troubles weren't over when the shadow ninja suddenly grabbed Daisuke, thrusting him into the air.

Feral had a sudden flash back of herself in the air, how much it hurt in the Tiger General's claws. Teeth gritting together, she leapt at this enemy, her fangs bared. She went for the throat without stopping, tearing at his soft fleshy neck. This enemy did not expect it at all, seeing as both of them were only kids, the blood rushing down the sides of her mouth in crimson streams.

Letting out a gasp, this enemy dropped the white tiger cub before falling to his knees.

Feral stood atop of him before an eerie howl of triumph suddenly overcame her.

Daisuke shivered under her presence. Her eyes showed murderous intentions, glowing beneath the moon's light. Backing up, he wasn't sure what to do. Everything told him to run, the memories of Master Tora's warnings about her blood being Feral scared him. Did her blood make her insane with bloodlust?

"Daisuke!" Feral ran over to him, covered in that baboon's blood, she grabbed his paw.

"Come one we have to get to the safety place!" She yelled. Daisuke felt a flash of relief. He was wrong. The small gesture made him feel relieved that she had not changed. Even if the tales of her blood being untamed, she was still the same old Feral he knew.

Ok! Finally! After a long time of waiting…I have the next chapter. This is taking a slight revamp on some things, but I got them all finished. First of all, I had still been slight skeptical on Ferals' age in the beginning and the age she is now, but because I couldn't go back and edit chapter 7 with ease, I had to reupload both chapters (sorry about that peoples, as an apology I worked all night on this chapter :P) So if this chapter doesn't make sense at all, it may or may not will…xD I was tired…but anyway, I am working on the other stories, it's just taking a little bit of rework and revamping…but I will have chapters and things out! Hopefully, but no promises, the next chapter will be out soon ^^ for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Beginning A new

Hello there! Long time it's been hasn't it? OMG! It's been so long…It feels good to write again! Yep ;) New chapter for you, hope its ok! FINALLY! We'll be moving on to the army arena! So if you have an army oc, please post it here Ugh…sorry for the crap quality this chapter is in, its been a while since I've written anything, hopefully the next one will be better. Enjoy.

Running through streams of fights and fire, the two managed to get to the safety place in one piece. The tiger and wolf cub both leapt down into the bushes that concealed the secret entrance outside of the temple, covering the cave hole. Once they entered the two buckled over and breathed heavily, trying to retain their breath, voices of trembling whisper and whimpers could be heard inside.

"Daisuke!" Someone called, making the young tiger's head snap up. The sight of his Uncle Yin made him feel much relief, before the large Siberian tiger came over to them. He, by the sight of his chef clothing, was obviously the cook of the temple. A large paw was placed on his shoulder before he looked him over, failing to acknowledge that Feral was right next to them.

"Come now, all of the students are here, we must take our leave, the baboons are being taken care of by Master Tora and the others. Hurry!" He spoke quietly before taking the lead. All of the students followed suit, before they all quickly left.

Daisuke was followed shortly by Feral, after her four legged running, she had snapped back into two leg running as soon as they came. The group had come to a place that neither of them recognized, it was a similar temple, but it seemed…different somehow. Everyone was covered in soot and dirt from the explosions and tunnels, leaving them to look like dirty kids from the streets.

"Sanctuary! We seek Sanctuary!" Yin screamed as he banged on the doors. The students huddled together in the cold, the rain pouring down on all of them as they stood there on the steps, gazing up at gigantic doors with brass lining.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open. In the doorway, a rather large ape looked down at them with an expression that made Feral feel all too unworthy to be in his presence. The aura he carried felt completely different than what she usually felt.

After a moment or two passed, he finally spoke in a hoarse throaty old man's voice. "Yes. Please do come in. You are welcome here at the Buddhist Monkey temple." He disappeared behind the doors again, before they were swung open to reveal a large courtyard with the temple sitting dormant in the middle of it.

The large ape guy lead everyone to a large room where a Buddhist statue with it's familiar smiling face stood in all its tall glory.

The students all together looked small in size and quantity when it came to this room. Feral and Daisuke lingered back as the group stayed huddled together, the two looking around in awe at the giant place.

"You may stay here for the night. If you are hungry, there is food in the kitchen."

After the monkey went off with Yin, the students and everyone fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Feral awoke, looking back at everyone else. Her eyes swept over the students before staying on Daisuke for a moment. His ear had been bandaged up and wrapped around his head to keep it from falling off when he slept. Feral's eyes closed slightly before she stood up and silently went off towards the kitchen.

The place was so similar to her temple, yet differently placed. The kitchen was her destination, after the fight, her strength felt so drained, she could hardly walk, her muscles were sore and felt as they did when she had first came to the temple. Shaking herself from the memories, she had finally come to the kitchen before grabbing a slice of bread and cheese, before taking her seat in the lonely corridors.

Finally sitting down to eat, she took a bite of the food. It was quite delicious! Her taste buds were singing from the flavors of the bread and cheese together, which was very vibrant in taste compared to the usually dull tasting food. Feral's tail swung happily back and forth as she ate, feeling as if she was on cloud 9.

Her eating distracted her from whatever was behind her however as soon her small happiness would come to an abrupt halt. A long thin tail wrapped around her neck before throwing her backwards, her food falling to the ground as she skidded across the floor.

At the end of her fall, she rolled backwards before crouching as she looked up at her attacker.

"Hey I was eating that!" she snarled at whoever it was, tail puffing up in frustration. The wolf had barely any time to react before a barrage of fists came in at her, deflecting them one by one, her speed doubling against the furry of attacks before she leapt backwards to escape the flying fists. This masked person didn't stop and continued to go at her, wherever she went, the creature followed in sync with her.

Landing on the table where she had been eating, the creature came in the light to reveal that it was a monkey. Bringing her right arm upwards, she deflected a left straight punch, before swinging her fist downwards to black an incoming kick. The fighting was similar to Wing-chun, very close combat and very fast punching and kicks.

Feral felt at even odds with whoever this person was, however the cheese that had somehow stayed on the table gave her a slight advantage, driving the person backwards, his foot caught on the cheese before he slipped and fell backwards off the table, just as he was going head first, he flipped and landed on his feet before leaping backwards once more, sitting in a crouched position.

"Why are you attacking me? Your scent is the same as this place! I thought this was suppose to be a sanctuary for us" She spoke further. The masked person was quiet a moment longer before finally taking off his mask.

He had a handsome face, for a monkey. He grinned at her. "Eh I just wanted to see your style of fighting that's all. You seem to be pretty good for a girl."

Feral blinked before her gaze turned blazing. "A girl?" Feral looked at him in surprise. She had never dealt with gender issues before, so his words surprised her. This cheeky brat really had a funny way of showing his acknowledgement. Letting out a scoff Feral turned to the side, arms crossed. "Martial arts, does not differentiate between genders. Besides, if you wanted to spar, you could have said something instead of sneaking up on me and –"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on, I help me peel these potatoes. We have a lot of people to feed, and I need some help." He more or less, commanded. Feral looked at him in a rather pissed off way, however knowing he was right, she sighed, feeling her good nature come on, she felt she should help him anyway.

"So what's your name anyway? My name is Jin" The monkey explained before giving her a knife. Feral looked from right to left, before sitting down on a stool next to this strange monkey. "Well?" He asked, a large grin on his face. Feral blinked.

"O-oh um…it's Feral…" She spoke quietly, before starting to peel the potatoes with him. After a while, the two began to chat, mostly with Jin talking more so than Feral was.

"I want to be like Master someday and harness my inner peace."

'You're a long way off then…' Feral thought absent mindedly.

"Hey check it out Feral. We're almost done!" He cheered, before he began to peel faster. Feral looked at him in surprise, before she began to do the same thing. When Jin took notice, his eyes narrowed before he began to peel faster, eventually the two were peeling faster and faster before they finished at the same time.

"DoNE! I finished first! No I did!" the two shot daggers at each other, snarling before it spewed into another sparring match.

It went on like this for some time throughout the weeks before Feral and her class were finally able to go home. On her way she said her farewell to her new friend/rival Jin.

"We should be sure to meet each other again when we get older! Feral explained. "Yeah well, I'll always be here so if you ever need a place to stay again go look somewhere else!" He replied, before he let out a bit of laughter, a grin on his face.

"Nah I'm just joking, seriously though if you ever need somewhere to stay come to this place, you can help me peel potatoes again, and this time, I won't interrupt your bread and cheese meal…maybe" He winked at her. Feral had grown used to this monkey's constant pranks and yet light hearted attitude with her. She enjoyed his company and it hurt almost to not be able to see him again anytime soon. However, it was her time to go home and get back into her own routine again, much to her despise. She had liked having more than one friend that was accepting of her.

A few weeks later….

After being home for more than a few weeks, Feral and Daisuke had regained their friendship, but it was now time for her to take her leave of the temple. Her father had returned for her after all the time he had been gone. The two had set their journey back home, which took a little more than half a year before they came back to familiar surroundings.

"My home!" The words had never tasted sweeter on her tongue than now. Leaping into the trees, her overlook of her home had grown wider and bigger than before. Her eyes glistened in content as she stood in her favorite tree once again, however it seemed she had grown twice her size from before, the tree itself had grown taller, as if to keep up with her height.

"I never thought I would see this place again" She whispered before leaping down in excitement. Her legs were much stronger than before, her once soft body had become toned and well muscled beneath her black outfit. Her once large and innocent eyes had slanted since her time, becoming almond shape and darker in color, a more gold orange color had permanently settled in her gaze. Her stubby claws had become sharp and longer than before, yet were sheathed beneath a fold of skin so the points only stuck out a little bit.

Running into her village, she gazed around, something wasn't right…It was way too quiet. Her father had sensed the same thing as well.

"Where is everybody?" Feral wondered aloud. Trekking footsteps sounded before a willowed old voice sounded.

"I'm afraid…the tiger army has taken over this area Feral. He killed a lot of our family…including…Jackal and his mother…" The willowed old voice belonged to a frail looking old dog, his clothes hung off his bony limbs.

"What?" Feral looked at him in surprise, her eyes widened in shock before she looked around. Very few families still lived here.

A paw was placed on her shoulder, her father.

"I'm sorry…Feral." His deep smooth voice sounded. The shock had overtaken her momentarily before she pulled away from him in a jerk.

"You knew?" She asked.

Dagger looked at her calmly. For a moment, the wolf girl felt like fleeing, not wanting to hear what he was going to say, something kept her rooted to the spot however, forcing her to stay.

"…Your mother died before the invasion. They didn't see it coming…all of them…including your cousin were either taken hostage or killed for fighting back. Even my men…it was an ambush…they didn't see it coming…" Dagger replied quietly.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Feral snapped at him. "Where were you when they killed everyone? When they were attacking? DAMN YOU!" Feral launched an angry fist at her father. Dagger was hit in the stomach, knocking him out of wind.

He let out a gasping sigh, not really expecting it. Feral took off running to her own home. The old man took a step after her, but Dagger stuck his arm out.

"Let her be." He said quietly.

…

Feral threw open Jackal's door, looking at the torn apart insides, as if a tornado had went through it.

"Jackal!" Feral cried, looking around for anyone, pleading for a response…none came.

After the search through his house, she stepped out of it, her head spinning with disbelief. They were right…he wasn't there anymore. They…they caught him…

Coming to her house, she fell knee deep in snow…looking up at what was once her house…now a barren pile of fire and ashes. She couldn't believe it…her entire family... was gone within a blink of an eye…everything and everyone she knew…she loved and cared for…was gone.

….. … …..

After a few days, Dagger finally came to Feral, who was sitting in a tree alone, her eyes had bags beneath them, showing her insomnia had overcome her, not allowing her to sleep.

For a moment he didn't speak, before he appeared next to her.

"…I know how it feels…to lose your family…" He spoke quietly.

Feral made no sound, sitting with a dark and blank expression on her face.

"…Jackal may still be alive…"

Feral looked at him in surprise, her eyes widened. "W…what?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"The tiger army had left a lot of bodies after the attack…only his mother's was found…there is a good chance he is still alive…if you want to find him…you must find the tiger army…they are at war with another army…that is acting against them…"

Feral looked at him in disbelief. He wanted her to join the army? Was that what he was hinting at? After all the cruel dealings she had with armies, she was against the idea of fighting for or with or around anyone from those military dogs…but at the same time, she may have a chance to save Jackal…if he was still alive.

"…" Feral stood up. "Father…I'm going to join the army."


	11. One journey ends, another begins

"Feral. Are you sure this is what you want?" Dagger asked with a hint of doubt in his voice. After a moment of silence the female wolf closed her eyes before opening them once more.

"If it's the only way to find out if my cousin is still alive…I am going." She replied, her voice very sure of herself. Looking away from her, Dagger let out a sigh. "Well before you do that, you're going to have to train a bit more. Your still far too young to be in the army, besides, both sides haven't even went into war yet, the Tiger army has yet to show any threat to the POW army."

"But!" Feral began to protest.

"First of all, your own 11." He pointed out.

'11 and a half…' Feral retorted in her mind.

"Feral listen to me. You're very talented. With the right mentor, you'll advance even further than me." Dagger explained. Feral looked at him, feeling a bit flustered by the compliment, it was obvious she had not received much of them in her lifetime. Pushing the feeling away, she looked at him seriously as he spoke further.

"A…Mentor?...but I don't have time for training, I need to save Jackal." The wolf girl explained to her father, her expression showing her concern.

"If He is still alive, chances are they are going to be using him in their army, and so far right now the armies are training, not fighting yet, and since he is so young, their most likely training him as well. You have plenty of time for training in between now and when your 18. Your Uncle is one of the best fighters I know. He is even better than me. He will train you well" The black wolf explained. Feral looked down in defeat, letting out a sigh.

"Ok. I'll do it. I'll train with him before I leave for the war." The young wolf replied. The way she spoke, was well beyond her years, yet from everything that had happened, she had to mature a lot faster than one would think. This world was no place for a child's mind any longer unfortunately.

Feral left the next morning, the journey with her father to the city was a lot easier than the one home.

Walking alongside Dagger, Feral found herself to be quizzical about what to expect.

"Um…Dad? …is there anything I should need to know before we part?" During this time, Dagger explained a lot of how different a private life was compared to the city life.

It wasn't long before they soon came to the city, where Dagger's line would finally come to a stop.

Feral nodded to her father before she left into the city.

OK! This is actually the ending part of Feral's Story. I've decided that I'll make a new fanfic story which will begin her life in the war, but will have different point of views. ;) yea I kind of was planning this all along, no not really…but you get my point. Anyway, this will also give me some time to think up some more stuff for the new fanfic, and also give me a fresh start. So..! enjoy this for now expect a new story sometime in the future! No exact date…am kind of trying to live my life you know…the one that I think I have xD k bye~


	12. Chapter 12

The hot sun blared through the windowless holes in the walls, glaring down on the young 12 year old. It had been weeks since her father left, and things were more treacherous than she had expected. The city life was always bustling, loud and annoying outside. She really did hate this place. It was worse than any place she had ever been. Granted it was the only place other than the temple she had been to…

Sitting up on her sheet-less mattress, the young wolf rubbed her eyes before yawning out loud. Standing up, she walked across the floor before grabbing her better clothes and throwing them on, dressing up in the attire she had grown used to wearing before stepping out into the small 2 bedroom apartment.

Her uncle was already gone by now, off to work no doubt. After looking around for something to eat, she found he didn't have much, other than a take-out menu next to the phone. Letting out a sigh, she didn't feel like eating the greasy food she had been for the past weeks. Maybe she would get used to it someday, but what she really wanted was a good slice of bread and cheese. Oh how she missed the luxurious taste of the food she had used to have! Maybe she shouldn't be complaining, since this take-out was food obviously, but still. Her auntie's bread baking skills were unsurpassed.

An empty feeling filled her gut at the thought of her family…her friend. Everyone she had known was gone…

Closing her eyes, tears came down the sides of her face silently. For a while, the young wolf let the pain eat at her, slowly it consumed her more and more, however the pain was able to be released through the crying, what was left however, was a person who grew colder…and colder.

Wiping the tears away, she turned around before her expression grew hard with malice. She would kill him and bring her cousin back. That tiger…that demon would pay for everything he had done to her. Slowly, the sick feeling went away, only to be replaced with a cold feeling.

"Feral!" A voice shouted. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she rushed to the bathroom, before the person walked in.

"I need your hel-huh? Wasn't she just here?" Her uncle scanned the living room and kitchen combo before hearing the showerhead running.

"..Don't take too long, I need to take a shower too!" He shouted. Feral answered with a loud noise that sounded something like a yes.

Letting out a sigh, the white wolf placed his jacket off on the couch before sitting at the kitchen table. Lazily and tiredly he rang up the familiar number and ordered some take out. Obviously he had come home for lunch, which usually lasted for an hour.

Letting out a sigh, he looked up at the clock on the wall before his eyes averted to passing up the picture of his sister and feral. Rubbing his eyes, the wolf went back to his own room where he sat criss-crossed and began to meditate.

After a few minutes, the grey wolf stepped out of the shower before shaking off the water droplets, fluffing up her fur in a rather poofy fashion. Grunting a bit she went out of the bathroom fully dressed, only to hear the doorbell ring.

"Hello? Take out! Hey Uncle D! I'm comin' in!" A voice shouted. Just as he entered, Feral had been ready to open the door. Just before she was able to open it, the door swung open, slamming into her face.

Feral snarled, obviously disliking that this stranger had just come barging in. Within instinct, everything her uncle had taught her about mannerisms was put on hold before she grabbed his neck, while swinging her leg beneath the back of his legs and dropping him to the floor. Stunned, he wasn't able to react quick enough before Feral rushed her foot onto his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"U-Uwaahh! Help! There's a killer on the loose! Someone help me!" He cried out loudly as he struggled beneath her foot. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously on him, taking on a glow of their own as they became shadowed by her bangs.

"Feral! Let him up now." Her Uncle ordered. Within seconds Feral released the boy before stepping back.

"Sh-She tried to kill me!" He shouted as he scrambled backwards to get aid from the wall behind him as he stood up.

"Well you came barging into my house." Feral replied coldly.

"This isn't your house!" The other retorted.

"QUIET!" Uncle Donnie shouted. Both of the canine's immediately went quiet, their ears falling back in response.

"Now…Feral this is Chen, Chen this is Feral. Chen is my pupil. It's good to see you back son." Within a sentence, Uncle Donnie had easily cleared everything up. The two however, showed to still have tension brewing between them.

"Now then…come, we shall have some tea and you two can clean my house for intolerable attitudes afterwards." He grumbled beneath his breath as he made his way off towards the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Feral looked at Chen, her eyes narrowed on him as well as his on hers. She finally took notice of his appearance. This canine's fur was black with a blue tint to it, while his eyes were a deep blue. He looked to be pretty rough around the edges, wearing a rather ragged looking shirt and pants too thin to be of really any comfort towards any type of cold weather…but then it wasn't really cold out, but still. His face was scrunched into an angry looking glare, while Feral looked calm.

The two looked away for a bit before Feral let out a slight sigh.

"Uhm…I'm…sorry for…tackling you…" Feral said quietly as she tapped her finger tips together. "I'm not…used to…this place yet." she replied quietly.

Chen looked at her for a moment. Looking down at his own hands, his expression changed drastically from being angry to being surprised.

"Where are you from?" Chen asked curiously as he looked at her. For a moment Feral didn't reply. Without much of a thought she shrugged.

"You know…here and there…I don't really have a home anymore." Feral replied, obviously not wanting to tell the truth of how it was burned down. She wasn't sure how much this boy knew, though she was determined to keep quiet about it.

"Oh I see…that's cool." Chen replied, unsure of how to feel about that.

"Where are you from?" Feral asked, however just as she did Uncle D had come in to join them.

For the rest of the evening, the three had conversed about almost everything they could think of. It went on for a few hours, until the night began to show.

At that, Uncle Donnie waved them off and left for his night job. This once again left the two alone.

"…So…Feral…have you ever been to…an underground fight before?" Chen asked as he put the dishes away. The grey wolf looked at him confusedly. "A…what?"

"Oh man! You really haven't lived until you've seen one!" Chen grinned, at the same time he dropped one of the cups. With a quick reaction, Feral leapt forward, sliding on her stomach, catching the cup just before it hit the ground.

"Whoa nice reaction time" Chen smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. Feral grunted, letting out a sigh of her own.

"You know Uncle Donnie woulda killed you…" Feral muttered. Chen smiled. "Guess that's why he never liked me handling his tea ware. Haha!" He laughed it off. Feral frowned not seeing how it was funny that he almost broke something.

"Nah but seriously…you seem like you'd be interested…in the styles and all." He shrugged, gesturing towards the door.

"Shall we?" He asked rather mischievously. Feral narrowed her eyes slightly.


End file.
